The invention relates to a ductile metal tube and tubing assembly and a method of making the same, more particularly, a medical device assembly or stent delivery system handle assembly.
A stent delivery device is used in various medical procedures to deliver a prosthesis or treatment to a body vessel. Such devices require superior mechanical characteristics because they are often pushed a significant distance from the body access site to the treatment site.
Various stent delivery devices are known and disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,026,377; 5,484,444; 5,591,172; 5,628,755; and 5,662,703.
All references cited herein, including the foregoing, are incorporated herein in their entireties for all purposes.